


AmorOso

by EliteMinority



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kai es hibrido de oso, Kai tiene que hibernar en invierno, Kyungsoo es humano, M/M, One Shot, domestic kaisoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteMinority/pseuds/EliteMinority
Summary: La relación de Kyungsoo con JongIn se sale de las normas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	AmorOso

\- ¿No es un poco torpe tu mascota?.

Kyungsoo iba a responder groseramente, completamente ofendido, pero el sonido de un plato rompiéndose (o quizás una tasa, en definitiva era de loza) lo hizo reformular su respuesta- Es parte de su encanto, no lo hace a propósito.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo recogeré de inmediato! -Escuchó que JongIn decía con tono apenado desde la cocina.

\- Hazlo con cuidado, no te lastimes -Le dijo sin levantarse de su asiento en la terraza con la que tomaba café con InSung, su sunbae, con el que había estado trabajando desde medio día y se encontraban tomado un descanso en ese momento. El reloj a punto de marcar las cinco de la tarde. Al menos el diseño del nuevo centro comercial estaba quedando increíble. - JongIn no es mi mascota.

\- ¿No lo es? -Preguntó el mayor mirando como aquél hibrido llevaba los pedazos de loza en una caja y la sellaba antes de botarla.

\- Somos pareja -Aclaró Kyungsoo sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba al menor.

\- Pensé que estabas soltero -Comentó InSung luego de un sorbo de café- Cómo nunca hablas de él… En realidad, nunca hablas de ti en el trabajo.

Kyungsoo asintió, sonriéndole a JongIn quién caminaba hacia él con un puchero- Hyung, rompí mi tacita.

\- Compraremos otra durante la semana, ve a dormir -Le dijo acariciando el cabello del otro quién se había arrodillado al lado de él para recibir caricias. Lo besó en la frente antes de hacerle cosquillas en sus orejas peludas, JongIn rio contento antes de levantarse e irse saltando alegremente hacia el cuarto de ambos.

\- Tu gato es enorme -Comentó InSung.

\- No es un gato, es un oso -Corrigió Kyungsoo sonriendo.

\- Nunca había visto uno -Dijo InSung luego de hacer una expresión de asombro.

\- En teoría no deberían ser domesticados.

\- ¿Y porqué tienes uno?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del incendio del laboratorio de híbridos de hace quince años?

\- Sí, murieron muchos híbridos y el laboratorio tuvo que cerrar por las demandas que acumularon.

\- JongIn escapó de ahí con su madre el día del incendio, pero unos hombres secuestraron a su madre, seguramente como híbrida de compañía, a JongIn dejaron abandonado en la calle. Luego, JongIn estuvo en un refugio con perros híbridos porque pensaron que era un perro, y él es tímido, siendo un niño y estando tan asustado no pudo decirles a los voluntarios que él no era un perro.

\- Debió ser difícil -Murmuró InSung.

\- En el laboratorio, como todos saben, golpeaban a los híbridos cuando éstos cometían un error, JongIn aprendió que si rompía algo lo iban a lastimar y en el refugio rompía muchas cosas porque tiene más fuerza que cualquier perro, él pensó que lo golpearían, por eso atacaba a todos y todo los que se acercaban. Cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba en la última celdilla, hecho bolita y temblando, era sólo un bebé -Contó Kyungsoo sonriendo con tristeza.

\- Y lo trajiste contigo -Asumió InSung.

\- Sí, pero fue difícil. Fui a ese lugar porque mi amigo Chanyeol trabajaba como voluntario ahí y me lo enseñó, Chanyeol realmente quería hacerse amigo de JongIn, pero él no lo dejaba acercarse. Yo desde pequeño que me gustan los osos y leía mucho sobre ellos, por eso supe que él no era un perro sino un oso y me prometí sacarlo de ahí -Kyungsoo sonrió levemente recordando aquella imagen ya abandonada en el pasad- Fue difícil acercarme, pero estaba decidido, así que iba todos los días a verlo y me sentaba fuera de su celda a leer hasta que se acostumbró a mí –

\- Como el principito y el zorro –

\- Exacto –

\- ¿Y cómo fue tu primer contacto físico con él? -Preguntó InSung con curiosidad.

\- Casi me mata -Rió Kyungsoo.

\- No le veo la gracia -Murmuró InSung.

El menor se encogió de hombros antes de beber de su café, recordando aquel intenso momento en que entró a la celda con miedo, pero decidido. JongIn se había retraído a una de las esquinas, temblando de miedo y saltado agresivamente hacia él dirigiendo el ataque al cuello. Kyungsoo chocó con la reja con JongIn sobre él, sintió el aliento húmedo de JongIn en su garganta dispuesto a matarlo de una mordida si intentaba moverse, sin embargo, detuvo con una voz tranquila a los voluntarios que se acercaban con armas eléctricas.

_\- Lo van a asustar_ -Recuerda haber dicho para detener a los hombres que se acercaban.

La respiración de JongIn era acelerada, la oía ruidosa bajo su oído al mismo tiempo que el aliento golpeaba su cuello con cada exhalación. Tragó saliva y sintió los dientes afilados rozar su manzana de Adán. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, antes de murmurar.

_\- No voy a hacerte daño, sé que eres un oso, debes tener mucho miedo ahora, pero te prometo que no te haré daño_.

Unos segundos después sintió como algo pesado caía en su hombro, era la cabeza de JongIn quién ahora no intentaba morderlo, sino que temblaba apoyado ahí y soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. Sus orejas de oso ya no estaban erectas, sino que estaban dobladas hacia atrás y no pudo evitar acariciar una, ganándose un osezno sollozante y asustado en sus brazos.

_\- Quiero a mi mamá_ -Escuchó decir al menor y aquello rompió su corazón.

_\- La encontraremos_ -Le dijo en aquel momento.

En aquel pasado, Kyungsoo vivía con su madre, quién accedió, o más bien, obligó a Kyungsoo a traer a JongIn a vivir con ellos cuando su hijo le contó de aquel oso en el refugio durante una cena a principios de otoño. El cuarto del hyung de Kyungsoo estaba disponible porque él se había mudado hace unos años y JongIn por primera vez en su vida durmió en una cama, a sus quince años humanos.

_\- Se siente extraño_ -Murmuró JongIn cuando la tocó con la mano por primera vez. Él murmuraba mucho, su voz grave parecía tener miedo de perturbar el silencio. Sus pasos también eran carentes de bullicio, no hacía mucho ruido en general.

Su primer baño de tina y su primer pijama suave fue lo que recibió aquel día de libertad en la casa de los Do. Fue imposible que ocupara el secador de cabello así que Kyungsoo secó su cabello con una toalla y peinó sus cabellos largos, que no habían sido cortados en todos esos años ya que nadie pudo acercarse a él. La madre de Kyungsoo, YooNa le hizo un caldo de salmón a JongIn ganándose su cariño inmediatamente después del primer bocado.

_\- A los hombres y a los niños se les conquista por el_ estómago -Dijo YooNa guiñándole un ojo a su hijo quién miraba al menor comer con dificultad su sopa. Kyungsoo terminó por darle el caldo al osezno que no sabía cómo ocupar bien la cuchara y menos los palillos.

JongIn era de una altura similar a la de Kyungsoo, quizás más bajo y delgado, así que pudo utilizar la ropa del mayor por unos días antes de tener su propia ropa y zapatos. Mientras Kyungsoo estaba en el instituto YooNa le enseñaba a JongIn a leer y escribir, además de mirar televisión juntos y practicar cómo comer con cuchara y tenedor, incluso le cortó el cabello con unas tijeras sin dejar a JongIn con un mal peinado.

_\- Te ves guapo_ -Dijo Kyungsoo cuando llegó esa tarde. JongIn se había sonrojado y se había escondido detrás de YooNa, pero poco después estuvo al lado de Kyungsoo escuchando lo que hizo ese día y lo que había aprendido, aunque no entendiera mucho.

La primera vez que JongIn rompió un vaso él pensó que lo iban a echar de la casa y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, calmándose sólo cuando Kyungsoo lo abrazó diciéndole que no iba a irse de la casa con un tono suave, pero que sí debía salir de la cocina hasta que no hubiera vidrios que pudieran hacerle daño a sus pies descalzos.

_\- ¿No vas a golpearme?_ -Preguntó JongIn temblando levemente.

Luego de un silencio, Kyungsoo llevó su mano al rostro de JongIn quién esperaba un golpe con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sorprendiéndose al recibir una suave caricia en el cabello. Abrió los ojos mirando como el mayor no tenía enojo en sus ojos.

\- Es sólo un vaso, no importa, tenemos más, pero ¿Qué haré si te lastimas? No hay otro JongIn en el mundo -Le dijo Kyungsoo. Aquella tarde fue su primer abrazo, y ambos descubrieron un hogar en los brazos del otro.

Con la fuerza y torpeza de JongIn tuvieron que cambiar varias cosas en la casa, ocupar vasos, tazas y platos de plástico, atornillar la televisión al mueble por si JongIn se apoyaba en ella, lijar las puntas de los muebles para que fueran redondos y no le dejaran un feo golpe al osezno, entre otras cosas. JongIn con el tiempo comprendió que no lo iban a golpear por romper algo, en cambio, debía recoger lo que había roto y arreglarlo o botarlo según cómo estuviera.

Y eso estaba bien.

Siendo un hibrido, la existencia de JongIn estaba destinada a ser de entretenimiento para su dueño. O así era en un principio, cuando los laboratorios comenzaron a experimentar y agregaron rasgos animales a embriones humanos, resultando así los primeros humanos-perro y humanos-gato quiénes fueron vendido a los pocos billonarios del mundo con el fin de acompañar a sus dueños, servirles, entregar todo de ellos. Con el paso del tiempo fue más fácil hacer híbridos, por ello, actualmente completamente normal que las personas de situación acomodada pudieran mantener un hibrido luego de la sobrepoblación de éstos. Usualmente eran considerados mascotas, es decir, se encargaban el aseo del hogar y también mantenían relaciones sexuales con sus dueños, sin embargo, solían ser desechados cuando los dueños formaban una familia, he ahí por qué existían refugios donde pasado cierto tiempo debían dormir a los híbridos con mayor edad.

Esa era la realidad actual. Kyungsoo siempre pensó que quién creó los primeros híbridos era un criminal, finalmente, hacía sufrir a seres que no lo merecían. Por más que hubieran organizaciones que luchaban por leyes para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los híbridos la realidad es que la mayoría de la sociedad seguía mirándolos como mascotas, he ahí el porqué InSung asumió aquello, pero él era una persona decente y no cuestionó más sobre el tema, volviendo a centrar su atención en el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Cuando se fue, Kyungsoo se preguntó si InSung hablaría a sus espaldas sobre su relación con JongIn, quizás habría sido más conveniente mentir.

Pero JongIn no era su mascota, lo amaba mucho y quería una vida a su lado.

La razón le decía que tenía que cocinar para la cena, su instinto lo condujo a la habitación de ambos donde se metió debajo de las sábanas y se deslizó hasta abrazar a JongIn por la espalda, llenando de besos su cuello y sus hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban los abdominales bien formados del otro. Le mordió el hombro sin resistirse, pero JongIn no despertó.

Se quedaron así un momento, solo interrumpido cuando Kyungsoo buscó su celular para encargar comida (pollo, porque quería consentir a JongIn) antes de volver a acurrucarse junto a su novio.

Sin poder quedarse dormido, recordó aquel primer invierno junto a JongIn cuando ni él ni su madre estaban completamente seguros del comportamiento del menor y cada día aprendían algo nuevo sobre cómo cuidar híbridos.

_\- Mamá, JongIn está durmiendo mucho ¿Estará enfermo?_ -Le había dicho Kyungsoo a su madre. No querían llevarlo a un doctor ya que podía asustarse y atacar a alguien, pero la idea de que el osezno estuviera enfermo los preocupaba de sobremanera.

_\- Estamos en invierno ¿No estará invernando?_ -Comentó YooNa mirando por la ventana a las flores congelándose.

Fue tierno, de alguna manera, darse cuenta de aquello. JongIn estaba invernando. Despertaba, iba al baño, comía en una gran cantidad, se aseaba, volvía a ponerse el pijama y nuevamente dormía. Kyungsoo en ocasiones se acostaba a su lado a estudiar porque lo extrañaba, fue así también como comenzó a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia JongIn.

No era normal en él querer estar tanto tiempo junto a una persona, pero quizás era por el enorme cariño que le tenía, sí, eso tuvo sentido, se conformó aquel invierno con esa posibilidad. Cuando llegó el verano y Kyungsoo quería besar los labios de JongIn hasta el cansancio desechó aquello y, a tientas, caminó buscando el camino a su corazón con su madre haciéndole barras desde lo lejos.

Al llegar el momento en que Kyungsoo debía elegir una carrera y una universidad JongIn ya era su novio. Ese verano su madre comenzó a salir más con sus amigas y ellos a explorar los límites del otro, en todo aspecto. La primera vez que discutieron verbalmente y la reconciliación, los secretos y pensamientos que podían confiarse, las caricias y puntos sensibles que disfrutaban, su primera vez juntos no la cambiaría por nada.

El pollo llegó y a penas Kyungsoo cerró la puerta JongIn ya estaba detrás de él con los ojos fijos en la bolsa.

\- Hey -Lo llamó Kyungsoo suavemente, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron no fueron necesarias las palabras para que JongIn lo besara como a él le gusta, apasionado, húmedo, deseoso.

Aquellos besos solían terminar con ellos en la cama, y fue así en esa ocasión, pero en vez de tener el miembro de JongIn en su boca tenía una pierna de pollo frita que masticaba mientras veían el dorama del momento.

\- Él es el asesino -Dijo JongIn en un momento. Kyungsoo pensaba que era otro personaje pero de todas maneras le dio la razón a su novio ya que no quería usar su boca para debatir después de terminar de comer.

Tuvo que esperar, porque JongIn había recordado la palabra perfecta para el poema que estaba escribiendo. Su novio tenía demasiado talento para las letras, había escrito novelas, cuentos, poemas, obras de teatro, ensayos entre otros géneros y había publicado algunos libros bajo un seudónimo y con Kyungsoo como supuesto autor real, los híbridos no podían hacer esas cosas, pero Kyungsoo no quería ser egoísta y dejarse para sí mismo todo el arte que creaba su novio. Incluso había ganado premios monetarios importantes que les permitían lujos que el trabajo de Kyungsoo no podía costear por sí solo.

Después de la palabra, JongIn era todo suyo hasta que volviera a dormirse. Kyungsoo debía ser rápido y JongIn cooperó lo más que pudo, incluso limpió y acarició a su novio antes de quedarse dormido por las próximas doce horas.

Y Kyungsoo no cambiaría nada de su vida.

Excepto su extenuante jornada laboral y su sueldo que era bueno pero por su desempeño debía ser mucho mejor, ah, y un jefe nuevo. También mejor salud, se había resfriado 3 veces y no había acabado el invierno. Y el caniche de su madre que ladraba demasiado agudo para su gusto. En realidad cambiaría muchas cosas si pudiera.

Como sea, Kyungsoo no cambiaría nada de JongIn.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso po.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
